Stolen Kisses
by scamandersscarf
Summary: Beca was always terrible at making choices. Having to choose between your familiar boyfriend and all your friends, or a mysterious woman you hardly know is not her definition of an easy choice either. Rated M for themes and language. Summary will be updated as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Kisses**

 **Chapter One**

 _A/N: This story is not affiliated with my other story, Nights in Copenhagen or Becommissar oneshots. I hope you enjoy! Please R &R!_

Beca rested her chin on the heel of her hand, closing her eyes to fight back tears. It was her and Jesse's two year anniversary and they both had decided on going to their favorite Italian restaurant in celebration. ' _Seems like you'll be celebrating alone.'_ She thought bitterly. The small brunette had sat at the table for nearly forty minutes, completely alone, begging the waitress for a few more minutes, hoping, so very _hoping_ that he would have the audacity to show.

It was when she started receiving sympathetic looks from the other patrons that she decided she had enough. She stood up quickly, causing the chair to nearly tip backwards. She swore under her breath, women seated at other tables turning to her with scandalized looks apparent on their faces. She rolled her eyes and turned around, looking for the waitress to apologize to before she left.

Instead, she found a very beautiful blonde woman sitting in the across from her, hands folded on the table.

"I'm very sorry that I arrived late, liebling, this American traffic is terrible, ja?" Beca felt her mouth fall open in shock, but couldn't get herself to remedy it. She watched the woman give her a quick, calculating look before a brilliant smile graced her features. The smaller girl saw her eyes flick quickly down to the chair she had just vacated. Not wanting to embarrass herself further, she quickly sat down, trying her best to avoid the other woman's eyes. She wondered briefly if it was Jesse's idea of a trick to test her loyalty towards him. She glanced at the other woman out of the corner of her eye and decided, _to hell with it._ Even if it was, she had a beautiful woman sitting across from her who seemed more than obliging to be her company. Which was better than she could say for her boyfriend. ' _Ex-boyfriend.'_ A voice sneered in the back of her head. She grinned at the blonde, who seemed shocked she was finally going along with it.

"What will you be having liebling?" Beca tried to ignore the goosebumps that rose on her arms as the woman spoke and pushed the menu towards her. She smiled slightly and pushed it back towards the woman.

"Fettuccine alfredo." At noticing the woman's mildly surprised look she smiled somewhat smugly. "I've had more than half an hour to decide." She watched her eyes narrow and a flash of anger cross her expression, but the other woman quickly hid it.

"I'll do the same." The waitress came over a moment later, shock apparent on her face.

"Oh." She said softly, her gaze darting over the blonde. "You came." Beca raised her eyebrows at the frigid tone, nervously glancing at the woman across from her.

"Red wine, liebling?" She asked tilting her head, causing her gold hair to fall over one shoulder, acting as though she hadn't heard the other woman. Beca nodded quickly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Two orders of fettucine alfredo, too." She said, clearing her throat mid sentence and blushing. The waitress frowned at her, but walked away without another word, to the small girl's immense relief. Beca briefly made eye contact with the other woman before quickly glancing away, deciding to look around the crowded restaurant until their food came. ' _Say something!'_ She wanted to yell at herself. She was almost grateful when the waitress returned. After setting down their plates, and sending an icy glare at her dinner date, she left.

"Delightful." Beca said with a smirk as she lifted her fork to her mouth. She saw the woman smirk and pick up her wine glass.

"Cheers, Tiny Maus." Beca arched an eyebrow at the nickname, but picked up her glass and knocked it into the opposing side's.

" _Fuck!"_ She hissed as the glasses touched, shattering her own, and spilling over the tablecloth and onto her. Her hand shot to the napkin on her lap, pulling it on the table in a weak attempt to mop it off the white table cloth. ' _Not so white anymore.'_ She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a slight pressure on her upper thigh. Her dinner date was at her side, mopping at the mess that was her dress.

"I think we should go." She murmured in the small girl's ear, glaring at the patrons watching them. Beca grimaced.

"Can't. I haven't paid yet." As she spoke, she felt her face flush and tried to focus her shaky hands on minimizing the damage to the table and not the stunning woman at her side.

"I've already got it covered." The other woman said, rising to her full height and pulling out Beca's chair. The other girl didn't need further prompting and stood up, tossing the napkin onto their unfinished plates before sending an apologetic look to the waitress and exiting.

"Thank you for dinner." Beca said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to fight off the chill of the night air, the liquid seeping through her dress not was _not_ helping.

"Thank _you_ , Maus." The brunette shivered at the sudden warm breath on her ear. She turned around, suddenly caught at realizing how attractive the woman in front of her was.

"I-I never got your name." ' _Wow, great one, Beca.'_ She thought bitterly. The blonde smiled at her anyway. Almost as if it were in slow motion, she leaned towards Beca, her hand trailing from her chin down her neck, and at the hollow of her throat. The small girl tried to suppress a nervous gulp, and suddenly became aware of how clammy her hands were. She found herself tipping her head back anyway, eagerly awaiting the woman to close the gap. She let out a surprised gasp as a hand captured the back of her neck, rather forcefully pulling her closer, pressing their bodies and lips together. It felt like an eternity, and yet, was over all too soon.

"Kommissar," The woman breathed, puffing air over Beca's throat and chest. The smaller girl shivered. "Thank you for letting me join you at dinner. Unfortunately, I must go. Have a nice evening Maus." Still in shock, Beca stood gaping at her, tightly gripping the note Kommissar had lightly pressed into her palm. Beca felt a smug grin twist her lips. Despite her boyfriend completely bailing on her, the night wasn't so dreadful. Kommissar was a much better kisser than Jesse ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Kisses**

 **Chapter 2**

 _A/N: I'm going to try and have a chapter uploaded every other day. Please Read &Review!_

Beca sighed and impatiently tapped her fingers on her steering wheel. Three texts from Jesse and a shitty day at her internship. ' _Perfect.'_ He had apologized for missing the dinner, which, in complete honesty, Beca wasn't sorry for. She had enjoyed herself more than she ever had with Jesse, despite ruining her dress. She frowned as she pulled closer to 'home', not seeing anyone outside. She heaved another sigh and grabbed her purse, slamming the door of her car a little harder than necessary. After last night, the only thing the Bellas wanted to hear about was her romantic night with Jesse. Of course, she had totally lied about the whole thing, highlighting how sweet he was and how when their make out session got a bit intense, she spilled the wine down her front. She did feel a bit guilty about leaving Kommissar out of it, but she figured the woman would understand. Especially since she would probably never see her again. The other woman _had_ given Beca her number, but she was unsure she'd ever want to actually use it. She stepped into the house, no yelling meeting her ears on this entry. Cautiously, she stepped into the living room, worry tugging at the pit of her stomach at seeing her friends, who were sitting on the couches, sullen expressions.

"What?" Her voice came out in a sort of frightened squeak, and she briefly closed her eyes, feeling a headache approaching. She glanced down to Fat Amy, who was closest to her, and watched she girl shake her head, a little too late.

"I'm glad you _finally_ showed up _Beca!_ " The brunette flinched as Chloe's high-pitched voice grated on her nerves. Her head snapped up, and she saw Chloe with her hands on her hips, steam practically pouring out her ears.

"What the hell is this about, Chloe?" She asked tiredly, definitely _not_ wanting to put up with this longer than necessary. She heard the other girls start to mutter under their breath, but chose to ignore them, the stress of the day wearing on her. "You know what?" She hissed, changing her mind immediately. "I don't even want to know." She whirled around and stalked from the room, taking the stairs two at a time, until reaching the hallway to her room. She pulled out her phone, angrily tapping a number into her contact list. As she flopped back onto her bed, she re-read the text she had just sent Kommissar. ' _When is the soonest I can see you?'_

It turned out that Chloe was super pissed because a German acapella group was preforming at a car show. A car show that the Bellas were supposed to preform at. Since they had been suspended from their victory tour, they were also suspended from any outside competitions, besides the Worlds. Chloe, after tearfully apologizing multiple times, had told them she wanted to go and "scope out the competition." So they'd all crammed in the small bus, including a new addition who Beca barely knew, and drove off. It was very impressive, which made it all worse for Chloe.

"This all should have been ours!" She wailed, leaning against a chest high table covered in water bottles. "I hate these Germans!" Any further complaints she was going to make were cut off as the three large surrounding screens lit up in front of them.

"Oh _hell_ ," Beca muttered under her breath as she gaped at the woman on the screen. She saw her mouth moving, but was too shocked to hear. She jumped slightly as she saw about twenty people begin performing on stage.

"Man, how're we gonna compete with a group that size?" She heard Cynthia Rose hiss to Stacie through the ringing in her ears.

"They're so frickin' insane." Moments later, she felt a sharp elbow in her ribs, and her head snapped up, making her neck pop loudly. Chloe was watching her sharply, her hands clasped together in what looked like a polite effort to clap. She felt her stomach sink as she glanced around her and saw the group walking towards them.

"Barden Bellas, you came here to see us?" Beca saw the other woman's eyes widen in shock for a brief second upon noticing her, but she quickly hid it with a smirk, dabbing at her neck with a towel.

Beca looked away from her, trying to hide any look of guilt that could possibly give her away. She tried to take a small step back, but felt Chloe push her forward slightly. She chewed her lip nervously, knowing the redhead expected her to stick up for the team. She looked up, trying to steel her resolve.

"Look, we didn't come here to start something with you guys, we just wanted to check you guys out before the Worlds where we're going to kick your ass." She heard the other girls mutter behind her, words of encouragement she assumed, and she snuck a glance at Kommissar. The other woman grinned down at her, her eyes shining.

"You? You are the kicker of ass?" She had stepped quite close to her, causing the others to back up nervously.

"Well, uh, yeah." She was so embarrassed, her voice came out in almost a whisper. This was definitely _not_ what she meant when she'd texted Kommissar about meeting.

"But you are so tiny. Like an elf, or is it a fairy," She turned the the tall, burly man next to her and spoke rapidly in German.

"Was ist das wort, die ich suche?" The little bit of German Beca had learned to get her through high school was no help for translating _that._

"Troll." The other man said suddenly, his accent much thicker than Kommissar's. Beca felt her face flush with heat as the woman turned back to her.

"That's it, you are like a troll." Her grin showed off perfectly straight, white teeth, and Beca glanced away embarrassed at how flustered she was upon seeing the other's long canines. Chloe, as if coming out of shock, leap to her defense immediately.

"We're not scared of _your_ group," She said looking them up and down. "Because when the Bellas hit the stage we're going to blow minds!" She glanced back at the other girls, waiting for praise and agreement, but they all remained silent. Acting as if Chloe hadn't spoken, Kommissar bent down and leaned so close to Beca, the other girl could see the small freckles on the other's face.

"Liebling, don't try to beat us, you can't, we're the best." She said just loud enough for the girls closest to Beca to hear and pulled back. "Now, I really must go rest my neck, it is sore from looking down on you." She heard Chloe's gasp of indignation, but was too shaken to care. As she watched her retreat, she tried to decide if the other woman was shaking her hips to purposely fluster her. She said nothing as Chloe herded them back onto the bus, too busy thinking about Kommissar's predatory grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stolen Kisses**

 **Chapter 3**

 _A/N: Uploading a chapter on and stabbing myself with a shard of glass is my idea of a fun Friday night ;) anywho, enjoy the story and please read and review!_

"What exactly am I looking at?" She asked loudly. This was probably one of the _last_ things she wanted to come home and see after her internship.

"We're pillow fighting!" Fat Amy yelled, swinging her pillow hard into Beca's side.

"Aargh! Jeez," She took a step back from her, though the other girls assaults turned elsewhere. "You know this sets women back like thirty years."

Chloe turned to her, smiling brightly.

"We're just relieving some stress." She said breathlessly.

"This was on the porch." She said briskly, handing the letter to Chloe, trying to ignore the other girls standing on the couch.

"Ooooh! What is that?" She hopped down and opened it. "This is fancy." A loud baritone song filled the room as she pulled it open. She quickly snapped it closed, then opened it, and closed it again.

"Can you please just get on with it?" Chloe shot the brunette a withering look, but did as she was asked.

"Woah," she said when it was fully opened, nearly falling to the floor. "It looks like we've been invited to sing at some kind of a party." She looked at Beca questioningly. The girl in question shrugged.

"We're going to sing?" Emily interrupted. "Finally!"

Beca ignored her, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, there's just an address and a password." Chloe said, sounding slightly hesitant.

"How sexy and mysterious," Fat Amy muttered causing Stacie, Jessica and Ashley to laugh before starting up the pillow assault again. Beca rolled her eyes before looking at Chloe, who decided to shrug in response.

"Is anyone else scared?" Chloe whispered as the strode across the damp yard of the letter giver. Beca sighed.

"Chlo, relax." She said with as much patience as she could muster.

"Right, right." The girl muttered as the reached the front porch. Beca knocked lightly on the door, opting against using the knocker that looked freshly installed. A small window opened suddenly about a foot under the doorknob, revealing the gold necklace of a man.

"Password?" He said in a surprising high voice. Beca glanced at Chloe uncertainly who offered a small smile in support. She bent down to be able to see through.

"Uhhh, fart noise?" She felt her face redden as the girls behind her snickered.

"Did you not see the parentheses?" The small girl sighed loudly and put the bend of her arm to her mouth. Flo laughed loudly and Chloe bit her lip to keep quiet. The small window closed immediately. Beca rolled her eyes and stood up again, glaring at Chloe who avoided her eyes, smiling. After hearing the click of multiple locks, the door swung open.

"Still 'sexy and mysterious', Amy?" Cynthia Rose sneered. He was anything but. He was a squat, balding man wearing a flowery blue kimono on a small, too short scooter.

"Bellas!" He drawled out sounding pleased. "I'm so glad y'all came! C'mon in!" He scootered away.

"Is it too late to go?" Beca hissed as Chloe pushed her through the doorway. He led them into his kitchen, facing them across a granite countertop.

"Standing in front of you ladies, happens to be the world's _biggest_ acapella fan." He finished with a small laugh. Beca raised her eyebrows.

"We found you!" She tried to sound enthusiastic, but it fell flat to even her own ears. "What can we do for you?" She felt her eyes widen as his yell filled the room.

"DO NOT, DO NOT!" She jumped and glanced to her left, where Amy was quickly pulling her hand away from a carved wooden goose. "That was rude. You do not come into a gentleman's house and touch his goose." Beca would have _never_ used the word 'gentleman' to describe the man standing in front of her.

"So are we early, or?" She asked, sounding strained.

"Actually, you're pretty late. C'mon, let's go!" Beca glanced nervously back at the other Bellas before hesitantly following the short, balding man down the stairs. As he pulled open the curtains she heard equally shocked gasps from the others.

"I thought it was gonna be a torture chamber." She heard Cynthia Rose whisper to Stacie.

"Or a sex dungeon." The other girl snickered. Music was blasting as people walked around each other, narrowly avoiding spilling their drinks. The all carefully stepped onto the room, watching the red lights dance off of people's jewelry. Beca felt a tug on the hem of her shirt.

"Dad Sound Machine! Two O'clock!" Chloe gasped as if that could prepare Beca for anything.

"Tiny Mouse! We meet again." Beca stopped short open hearing the woman speak to her. The girl's pulse immediately sped up and she quickly glanced at Chloe.

"Third time's a charm." The burly man, Pieter, grinned and took a sip from his drink. Beca felt a sharp prod on her side.

"Third?" Chloe hissed. "What does he mean my third?" Beca glanced quickly up at the other woman, then back to Chloe, fear striking her pulse. Kommissar, easily noticing the tension in the smaller girl's body, took it upon herself to change the course of the conversation. If she was hurt by Chloe's clear confusion, she hid it very well.

"So, have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the World's?" She tilted her head slightly, looking at Beca, searching imploringly for answers.

"Ha! You _wish_ ," She said, nudging Chloe in the ribs. When the red head took up a defensive stance, and wasn't looking at her, Beca quickly mouthed ' _Later.'_ to the blonde. Kommissar gave a quick nod and turned to her second in command before quickly muttering something in German. He quickly got the message, and the two walked back towards their group. Chloe immediately rounded on her.

"Becs, what the _hell_ was that?" Beca tried to resist rolling her eyes as she scanned the crowd.

"Hey! What are you doing here? What is going on?" She asked as Jesse appeared, smiling brightly at her. Beca didn't want to act very friendly towards him at the moment, especially since the blonde goddess was so close to her, but it was better to face Jesse than Chloe. And facing him before she would cut off their relationship might help. The beat of a gong sounded from the middle of the room.

"Uh, I, I guess I gotta go." He said, moving back to where she could see the rest of the Treblemakers in matching maroon suits.

"What? Why?" She grabbed for his sleeve but was a second too late. He moved through the crowd and returned to the front of his group.

"Welcome! Welcome to the first ever showdown of the National Acapella Laser Ninja Dragon League!" His words apparently made sense to those in the crowd for his words were met with loud applause and cheering. "Can you dig it!" Beca wrinkled her nose and turned to the Bellas, who all wore equal looks of confusion and mild disgust. They clapped hesitantly as he introduced the groups, Beca's heart stopping briefly at watching the total control Kommissar had over the group, and ignored Chloe's hiss of anger at the announcement of the group stopping their national tour to be here. He quickly explained the 'rules' of their acapella 'competition' where they had to work off of the group before them, matching their beat. After having a member of DSM and a Tonehangers member demonstrate, he announced the prize. Apparently, a $42,000 gift card to Dave and Busters could excite a large number of adults. He then pointed to a large TV screen which showed the category of song they would sing. Beca closed her eyes and exhaled slowly at seeing it. Having to listen to Kommissar sing about butts, no matter whose, would be very, _very_ trying.

"Anything on the radio basically!" Chloe said cheerily, appearently happy again. Her mood swings were giving the brunette a headache. Beca wished she could be as excited and quell the feeling of dread that was growing in her stomach as the night drug on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stolen Kisses**

 **Chapter 4**

 _A/N: Please read and review! I hope you enjoy the story!_

Beca sighed loudly, moving her hands off the top of her head. She snuck a glance a Chloe, concerned that the ginger's fuse was incredibly short. She was correct, and noticed that her friend was close to tears. Instead of dealing with Chloe's emotions, she opted to speak with Legacy.

"Hey did you really write that?" The girl's expression lit up upon knowing she wasn't going to get yelled at.

"Yeah, actually, I-"

"You shouldn't have done that Emily! Now DSM thinks they have the _drop_ on us!" Chloe had stormed up to the suddenly, her eyes red and slowly becoming bloodshot.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I panicked. I understand if you want me to crawl in a hole and die." Her voice had become softer as she neared the end of her apology, and her voice wavered.

"Hey! We don't want that. We _don't_ want that!" She shot a withering glare at Chloe, who pressed her lips in a thin line. The saving grace of the night, Jesse ran up to her and grabbed her arm, oblivious to the drama happening in front of his eyes.

"Hey Becs, let's go meet the Green Bay Packers!" She quickly followed after him but stumbled when DSM broke out in a victory song. Jesse, having not noticed her tripping, let her hand slip out of his as he plowed through the crowd. Relieved, Beca tried to locate Kommissar without drawing unwanted attention to herself. For the first time in years, she was very grateful for her height, or lack thereof, as she dodged sharp elbows and ducked under intertwined arms. She gasped sharply as a strong arm curled around her waist,which she assumed was Kommissar, causing a DSM member to turn and look at her, sneering. The grip on her waist became tighter, and she was being pulled through the crowd quite quickly. She hissed in pain as someone's swinging fist made contact with her chest. She let out a sigh as she heard Kommissar's soft chuckle in ear. The grip around her disappeared as the taller woman quickly ordered drinks at a small stand a few feet away. Beca walked over to her, hoisting herself up onto a barstool and grabbing the drink off the counter. She tossed it back, and nearly spit it out, choking at the strength.

"Wow, German's really can handle their alcohol." She sputtered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Kommissar leaned up against the counter, a different drink in hand.

"What's that?" Beca grimaced, feeling like a curious little kid. Kommissar smirked before lifting the glass to her lips.

"You wouldn't know if I told you," Beca spluttered indignantly, causing Kommissar to chuckle. "You Americans have terrible alcohol, liebling." Beca sent a teasing glare her way, but she did agree.

"It's not even enough to get _me_ wasted." Kommissar raised her eyebrows, eyeing the small girl skeptically.

"You haven't finished your drink." She noted. The comment was enough to convince Beca to down the entire thing, blinking back tears as her throat burned. She and Kommissar eventually left the small bar, slipping into the crowd and trying to be as discreet as possible. Well, as much as the could be, since Kommissar was super tall. A heavy bass was playing and various members of other groups were bumping into them, causing the brunette to stumble as she tried to move through them. Kommissar was dancing in front of her, Chloe was nowhere in sight, and the alcohol was starting to pleasantly buzz through her system. She admired the other woman as she danced, she herself choosing to just sway and avoid people's elbows in case the alcohol hit her hard.

"You have nice legs." She blurted out to Kommissar, who stopped her dancing and looked very surprised.

' _Of course she could hear that over the music.'_ Beca thought bitterly, but was shocked to see a small blush on the other's cheeks. She glanced down, fully admiring the way the other looked. It may have been the drink, but it was becoming increasingly hard for Beca to concentrate as her eyes keep wandering to Kommissar's mesh shirt and black bra. She didn't know what possessed her, but she couldn't keep her distance anymore. She all but ran up to her, pulling her shoulders down slightly so she'd be able to reach the other's lips. She tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, nervously closing the distance. Kommissar grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer, her hands tangling in her hair.

"Liebling," She breathed out, pulling away. "I think we should find a room." Beca laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Kommissar pulled her quickly through the crowds, not as easily as the last time, since the smaller girl was seriously drunk. Kommissar shoved through a half closed door, careful to keep it from hitting Beca in the face as it closed. The blonde woman almost immediately began tugging her shirt over her head. She tossed it aside, kissing her again.

"Do you have any tattoos, liebling?" She breathed against Beca's neck before gently biting at her skin.

"No, I have hip dermals, though." The two hip dermals had been an act of defiance towards her father when she was eighteen and was in her last few month of high school. He was furious at her and told her to get the removed. She had told him she would after school, and had gone and got two more. It wasn't exactly like he was legally in charge of her anyways.

"Can I see them?" The breathiness of her question caught Beca off guard. She was halfway through pulling her jeans off her hips when she felt Kommissar jerk away from her.

"What's wron-" She stopped mid-sentance, her mouth falling open in shock. Stacie stood in front of her, lipstick smeared on her chin, a girl in a black mesh shirt matching Kommissar's, next to her with her arms around her midsection. She saw Stacie's eyes widen and she gently pulled the other girl's arms off of her. Realising her position, Beca quickly righted her clothes, trying to fight off the blush climbing up her neck. To make matters worse, Fat Amy appeared behind Stacie.

" _Fuck!"_ Beca hissed quietly to Kommissar who was muttering rapidly in German to her teammate.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went..." The girl trailed off upon seeing Beca standing there too, looking completely mortified.

' _Oh hell, If Chloe finds out,'_ Stacie seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Fat Amy asked, looking between the two Bellas and the others.

"Please don't tell Chloe!" Stacie practically shouted. The alcohol must have gotten her, too. To Beca's complete surprise, the girl grinned at them.

"Well, duh. I think it's best for all of us if Chloe doesn't know that the two of you are getting friendly with the enemy." Her eyes quickly flicked to Kommissar, who looked as though she wanted a bolt of lighting to incinerate her. Secretly, Beca agreed, wondering exactly _what_ would happen to them if Chloe found out. Whatever would happen, she was sure she'd be anxious about it in the weeks to come.


End file.
